


GHB Preparations: Julius

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [56]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Decapitation, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Guro, Multi, Necrophilia, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A group of Kiran's heroes - Katarina being the lead among them - are tasked with exploring a new portal to Jugdral. They happen upon a squad led by Ishtar - eventually killing the Thunder Goddess through a beheading in order to draw Julius out.In return, the spawn of Loptyr has all of them killed - Katarina's corpse turned into a banner
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	GHB Preparations: Julius

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Veiled - his set that goes with the story is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/73076906  
> Katarina's scene is based on another pic from him that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/72862928

There was little of strategy in Kiran’s choice of heroes he had sent through the new portal that had opened near the Askrian castle. Katarina noticed that straight away as she and the other three male heroes ventured through it, ending up within a dense forest. The tactician understood that decision, however - with so many heroes the man had summoned, each and every single one of them was expendable. If they failed in their mission here, he’d just send another group in - having a bit of a better grasp of the enemy’s forces because they had managed to defeat them. To be treated just like a tool to kill his foes… Katarina couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic for the time she was a part of Eremiya’s assassins. Even if their actions were terrible, they still were a family… She felt no such kinship with the men accompanying her, though.

According to their intel, this was a portal to the world of Jugdral - more specifically, to the Grannvale Empire. The forest they ended up in was quite close to Belhalla, the capital. One of the heroes originally came from this world, and he confirmed that that was the case as well. Their task was to deal with Julius, the imperial prince and de facto ruler of it all. Katarina doubted just four of them would be up to the task - but she’d strive to succeed in it nevertheless. First, they would have to lure the prince out. A quick skirmish with some of his forces would be enough to gather his attention - or so Katarina hoped. After setting up a small camp within the forest, they moved to the edge of it - looking for an opportunity to strike. Luck was on their side, for just a short time later a group of enemy soldiers rode their way, setting themselves up for a perfect ambush. It was the squad called the Weissen Ritter - led by the Thunder Goddess herself, Ishtar. Katarina recognized the woman as one of the heroes who had been summoned to Askr. She knew just how potent her thunder magic could be - so she suggested taking her out as their first target. When the fight broke out, they didn’t give Ishtar even a bit of a chance to protect herself - knocking her out right away. With the commander down, the rest of their foes broke their formation and began to escape. Oh, how good it felt to bring shadow flames upon them and take their worthless lives! The thrill that came with killing was incomparable to almost any other Katarina had experienced in her life. Only thing that felt better was the genuine care Kris had given her… Oh, why couldn’t the royal guard have accompanied her here? Why did the summoner have to decide to separate them like this? However, without the blue-haired Altean with her here, Katarina had no reason to hold back with her magic - relishing in the excitement that came with killing, the excitement that kept her an assassin for so long.

The other heroes had no issues dealing with the panicked, fleeing soldiers - either killing or knocking out most of them. However, they made sure to let just a few of them escape - they needed to make sure that Julius would be notified of their appearance here. Until that happened, though… They would need to pass the time somehow. To help with that, Katarina spotted a cute archer flier trying to fly away from them. The girl had short blue hair and a pretty short skirt, along with a petite body - Katarina also had a hunch it was going to be fun to break her. Her flames burned the girl’s pegasus down, causing her to fall right onto the battlefield - and another one of their group knocked the girl out as well. As that happened, most of the enemies were already gone - the battle was already over. For a while, the heroes just went around the battlefield - finishing off the enemy males and tying up the female soldiers. Once they were done with that, the four heroes grouped up - one of them dragging the main prize that was Ishtar’s body with him.

“Oh, this is perfect.” The Jugdral hero couldn’t help but voice his excitement as he saw Ishtar. “That bitch is Julius’s top whore. He’ll definitely come to search for her.” For a while, he stopped, then a cruel smile crawled onto his face. “Still, it is quite a long ride from Belhalla to here, after all…” He paused yet again, taking a look at the three other heroes. “We can have some fun with her now… and I’m sure that will throw him off-balance when he comes here.” Broad smiles appeared on all of his companion’s faces as he said that, including Katarina’s. All the heroes had spent some time in Askr, and the overall murderous atmosphere of the place got to them - so that course of action was all natural to them. “Sounds like a great plan. Let’s do it!” Katarina replied warmly, her voice showing the excitement the tactician felt.

“Alright, so let’s get started. If you don’t mind, could you go over to the camp and bring the portable guillotine over here? I feel it’s the perfect time to use it, and I don’t think you’re… as well-equipped to have fun here as we are.” Another of the heroes turned towards Katarina, making an awkward pause in his last sentence. “Oh, you’d be surprised. I can do that though.” Kat replied with a playful smile. She had no issues waiting for her turn - there would be plenty of time for her to get to enjoy Ishtar’s body later. Besides, she had also spotted a staff among the things they took with them to this world that would be quite useful to bring along as well, considering their plans. She wasted no time lingering behind as the men were to get started on Ishtar, her high boots carrying her quickly through the patch of the forest she needed to traverse. On the other hand, pulling the guillotine back to them took her a bit more time because she wasn’t too strong physically, plus she also had the Anew staff to worry about.

As Katarina walked away, Ishtar’s body was already pushed down to the ground. A hand grabbed onto her breasts, pulling the front of her dress down and freeing her giant boobs from it. The other’s hands went for the lower parts of her dress - ripping off its frontal flap. Tugging her panties off to the side, the cunt that served Julius so many times in the past was revealed to them. The man in the middle already had his pants off, his erection springing into action. With a strong push of his hips, he buried his cock deep into her vagina. Just doing that was enough to make him understand, why’d Julius pick the woman over the many courtesans he could have had otherwise. It felt just so soft around his dick! Her cunt’s walls were hugging his dick perfectly, her pussy stretching around him in a way that made him feel better than even the tightest girls he had fucked before. With each of his thrusts, her luscious hips were shaken around, his legs slamming into her very rich thighs.

Even if the other two man had to wait for their turn with her pussy, they weren’t going to just sit around idly. Those voluptuous curves were just sitting there, waiting for them to do something to them. One of the heroes let both of his hands rest on her right tit, as it was too big to grab onto it properly using just one of them. Then, he began to massage it - his hands squeezing the massive boob strongly enough that it caved in a bit under his touch. The third hero was more gentle with the tit on his side. Bending over in full, he squashed his face against her boob. His lips ended up near her nipple, and he pushed his tongue out, letting it twirl around it. He gently dragged it across it, making the nipple harden in his mouth in just a few moments. He continued to play with her nipple even then, his hands pressed against the base of her boob to make the upper parts shoot up a bit.

The combined stimulation to both of her breasts and her vagina was enough to wake Ishtar up. With how good she felt at that moment, she assumed her lover must have decided to wake her up with some nice loving to start the day off. “Oooh, Julius…” She moaned in a deep sensual voice towards her absent beloved. However… Something seemed wrong - Julius couldn’t be doing all of that by himself. Her purple eyes snapped open, looking right into the face of the hero who was raping her. All the pleasure she was in before vanished now, the woman’s insides revolting as she realized she was being raped. “How dare you do this to me!” She called out angrily while trying to push the men off her tits, but they were too strong for her to fight back against - and they had the numerical advantage over her, too. There was nothing she could do to resist them successfully as her pussy was violated with the man’s firm thrusts. The thunder mage recalled how she ended up in this situation. She was riding with the Weissen Ritter, they were passing a forest… And then everything went black. As the men weren’t holding her head down, Ishtar used it to take a look around. They were still nearby that forest… Except that now the ground was littered with corpses of her subordinates. She… She had failed them... Ishtar closed her eyes for a moment, but when she felt the cock ram into her cervix her eyes opened up again, full of fury. “You will die here!” She called out angrily at the man, and in return received a hot creampie straight into her womb. She shivered as she felt that - the only one allowed to do that was Julius. “Julius will have your heads!” She called out again as the rest of her rapist’s semen was pumped into her, before the man pulled out.

He was immediately replaced by another of the men - the one who was roughly feeling her tit up before. Now, he grabbed onto her great hips, reaching behind her and squeezing her curvy ass with his hands instead. He used that as a way to propel himself deeper into her more easily, but he still appreciated just how well-fitting her vagina was. It fit his dick like a glove - and even if he preferred to be rough about it, he knew just how much better he was going to feel this way. That, however, wasn’t the case for Ishtar - she could feel each of his strong thrusts perfectly well, her entire body shaken to the core every time. Even if she had plenty of sexual experience, it still hurt - especially that the men were going in basically raw. Her pussy let out some juices when she was still dreaming, but after waking up it was just impossible for her to feel good and so her cunt was pretty much dry because of it. Julius was rough with her in the past too, of course… But she enjoyed every second of it back then, and now it just felt awful.

The rape dragged on for what felt like an eternity to Ishtar, until eventually the man came, his semen shooting deep into her insides as well - mixing with the cum the first man left there before. As he slid his cock out, droplets of semen from both of Ishtar’s rapists dripping out of her cunt and from his dick, they could hear a sound coming from the forest - so they all looked towards the source of it. Katarina had returned - bringing just the things she set off to get. The pink-haired girl had one finger in her mouth, sucking on it hard. On the way back, she felt the urge to hurt herself a bit - so she dragged one of her fingers across the guillotine’s blade. Cutting it open to the point of bleeding, Katarina reveled in the pain that came with that for the rest of the trip - which was now almost over. She had just a small patch of ground to cover now. 

While Katarina walked closer, Ishtar stared curiously at the pink-haired woman. That men would rape her made sense, but to see another woman helping them with it surprised Ishtar for some reason. Then again, she knew the best just how twisted women could be - just her family had some very terrible woman - and albeit hesitantly, Ishtar would include herself among them as well. It was quite obvious what the device that girl was dragging behind her was. Even if it was a pretty small one, Ishtar had no troubles telling it was a guillotine. Along with that, the unknown woman had also brought a staff with her - one that Ishtar could not recognize.

Katarina’s arrival gave Ishtar a break she very much appreciated, but it was over as soon as it started. Once the contraption was there, the men picked her up from the ground. Even if she struggled as much as she could against them, she failed to hamper that in any way - her back soon ending on the wooden board reserved for the guillotine’s victims. Her neck slipped right into the lunette, staying in the curved hole right underneath the blade massive blade even despite her trying to move it out of the way. The two men who had taken her already grabbed her by her arms, forcing them right onto the board and preventing the woman from moving around. She stared at the blade hanging above her in a mixture of fear and fascination - was this thing really going to claim her life? They wouldn’t dare… 

Once Ishtar was laid out in the guillotine, the third man approached the lower end of her body. Kneeling down, he placed his face at right about the level of her pussy - but just a bit lower than if he wanted to focus on it. His gentle tongue and fingers that caressed her breasts before now began to work on her posterior - stretching the Friege woman’s buttcheeks to the sides. They were as firm as her hips and thighs - but with a little force, he was able to spread them enough that her anus was now uncovered to him. Then, he just let his tongue out again - and started to whisk his tongue around the small hole in her flawless skin. Ishtar tried to squeeze it shut instinctively as she felt him do that, but the man expected that, and that in no way turned him away from that course of action. Instead, he just continued to swipe his tongue across the skin nearby her asshole, trying to cause her muscles to relax. He could feel them loosening up a bit under the touch of his tongue, but he wasn’t satisfied with the speed it was going at. Even if her asshole has opened up just a little, he moved on to a different technique. Now, instead of leaking with his tongue, he proceeded to deliver a series of quick kisses - little more than fast pecks, really - all across the divide in her butt and her upper thighs. All these sensations were so new to Ishtar. Julius had never done something like that with her… And she had to admit that it really did feel good this time. She could almost imagine Julius going ahead and doing that to her… He could be so gentle and sweet with her when he wanted to… Ah, Julius… Ishtar closed her eyes for a moment, imagining it was her red-haired prince giving her asshole the very pleasant attention. With that, she stopped clenching her sphincter - and that was a sign for the man to stop with the kisses. Now, he sent his tongue forth into her anus - with it smoothly going in. He moved it around while inside, pushing it deeper in while dragging it across her inner walls. As he stretched it out as far into her body as he could, he began to swing it from one side to another really quickly - delivering a lot of saliva to her anal entrance while while providing her with quite the stimulation. This feeling was also alien to Ishtar - but she couldn’t deny it felt really good. Halfway into her fantasies, she moaned again - the main goal the man was going for in the first place. After hearing it, he pulled his tongue out, and stood up. Then, he lined his erection up with her anus - and slowly started to make his way into it.

Because of the treatment he had given to her asshole, he didn’t have too big of an issue with pushing his dick inside it. Her sphincter opened enough to let his tip in, and the saliva he put in lubricated her ass enough to let him push in comfortably. His shaft spread her inner walls around it, giving him a lot of friction around his cock that let him feel quite good. By that point, Ishtar had snapped out of her delusion. She and Julius had tried anal in the past, but he did not go through the effort the man did now, and it just wasn’t too enjoyable for her so they only did it a few times. Now, however, as much as she hated to admit it, it did actually feel good. Of course, that in no way helped with the fact that she was being raped. However, the man took his time with her, allowing her anus to get used to the feeling of his erection being inside it. Because of that, it didn’t hurt at all when he finally started to fuck her with more force, sending his shaft deeper into her rectum. His thrusts were slow and calculated, with a method the man has used numerous times in the past to break multiple woman in. Ishtar, too, couldn’t help her body’s reflexes as it responded to his thrusts. Tidbits of pleasure continued to travel up her body - and they were enough for her pussy to start getting wet against her will. Her ass clenched around his dick too, squeezing him well enough that it brought him more pleasure. Ishtar clenched her hands into fists in frustration as her pussy continued to grow wetter and wetter - why was her body weak enough to give in to this? She tried to strike out with her arms to vent just a bit of it, but they were still being held down by the other two men - so she couldn’t do that at all. However, her legs weren’t held down like that - so she was free to kick out with them as much as she wanted, even if she was unable to hit the man raping her with her long, pointy heels. She continued to do so as the man continued to fuck her ass, until eventually he shoot his seed into her bowels - the woman disgusted with her body for enjoying it.

While the man fucked the thunder mage’s ass, Katarina stood nearby and watched. The pink-haired girl was quite enjoying herself as that happened. With one hand she was massaging her boobs through her dress, alternating between one and the other. Her second hand was under the front of her dress, working on touching herself, albeit gently - she wouldn’t want to come just yet. Because of Kris’s insistence, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it… Not that Katarina disliked that - she sure enjoyed the breeze brushing against her sexual parts. 

As the man who managed to get Ishtar wet pulled out, Katarina saw that the man who fucked the mage first shifting towards her lower body again. She too moved towards her then - cutting him off as she stopped right between Ishtar’s legs. “You three already got to cum inside her once. It’s my turn to rape her now!” Katarina demanded with a voice that was hard to argue with. However, the man wasn’t going to pass on Ishtar so easily - so he just eyed her while stopping in place. “Oh, but aren’t you a woman? Wouldn’t you rather go and use one of the slut’s dead soldiers? I’m sure you’d find someone with a nice cock that could fill you up properly among them…” He tried to convince her, though his words were based on a wrong assumption. The man who just sent off a nice creampie up Ishtar’s ass chimed in as well. “I think you might just lack the proper… equipment to enjoy her body to the full extent.”  
“What does me being a woman have to do with anything here? I’m a part of the group, so it’s only fair that I get to have fun with her too. As for me being ill-equipped to do so… Just watch me!” Katarina smiled as she replied, enjoying the bits of frustration and confusion showing on the three men’s faces. To prove her point, she needed to undress. She started off with loosening her scarf up a bit so it wouldn’t cause issues with her dress. Next, Katarina reached for the front of her purple dress - her fingers finding the zipper that her scarf usually covered up. Dragging it all the way down to her crotch, Katarina opened the dress up at the front. Pulling it to the sides, she was able to take all of it off - the loosened scarf allowing her not to have any troubles with that. The long straps of the back part fell to the ground first, and the rest of the dress followed suit - the long purple dress no longer covering anything up.

Underneath it, Katarina wore a thin, pink and loose shirt that covered her boobies up. However, the tactician didn’t wear anything over her abdomen. Kris took her shorts away from her, telling her it was something she’d need to come back for to get back. Katarina was quite touched by that - that was her lover’s way of telling her they believed in her. It also granted her easy access to her lower body - the access that she always really appreciated. Without the shorts, though, now there was nothing stopping the men from seeing her tools for sex - both her cleanly shaved pussy, and the average dick spurting out from her crotch a bit above it. The men’s eyes widened as they saw it. Of course, they’ve heard that among the heroes there were women blessed with both masculine and feminine reproductive organs, but knowing was one thing and seeing one of them was something else entirely. Now, Katarina’s earlier comments made much more sense - and seeing it, the men had no problem letting her have a go at Ishtar’s corpse. Still, if she was going to strip, Katarina decided she could as well go all the way. Grabbing her pink shirt, she pulled it upwards - taking it off along with her scarf while her sizeable boobies were uncovered. They weren’t as massive as Ishtar’s, but they were still pretty big - and quite pleasant to look at. The air wrapping around her tits right away gave her a thrill she quite enjoyed, her curvy hips shaking a little as a shiver went down her spine and her nipples grew erect. She let the shirt fell to the ground as well, but recovered the scarf right away and put it back around her neck, fixing it into a proper position. It was a gift from Clarisse - about the only thing the blonde assassin had ever given her - so she wouldn’t take it off for anyone. The only person who deserved to see her not wearing it was Kris - but Altea’s finest knight wasn’t there with her now. Keeping it while fucking someone else was Katarina’s way of showing where her true affections always laid. Her heart, body and soul belonged to Kris, now and always. The leader of the 7th platoon would have no issue with her having sex with another person anyways, but Katarina liked to wear a reminder about their relationship on her body constantly.

Once Katarina dealt with that, enjoying the way the scarf rubbed against her skin for just a moment, the tactician took hold of her dick with one hand. Stroking it a few times, she felt it harden and swell in her hard - all while looking at the other heroes. She always enjoyed seeing the reactions her unusual body stirred, a broad smile stretching the petite lips of her small mouth while she spoke out to them. “So, do I get a pass?” She asked, even if she already knew the answer.  
“Y-yeah, go ahead.” The man replied, Katarina already turning towards Ishtar before he even started speaking. A few more pumps on her cock, then she slowly inserted it into Ishtar’s waiting cunt. Now, the Friegian princess shivered upon the penetration - an unwanted thrill of pleasure travelling up her body as Katarina’s hard erection violated her quite wet pussy. The rimjob left her body in quite an aroused state, and Ishtar did not succeed in calming down before Katarina’s cock moved into her. Now, not only was her pussy servicing Katarina’s dick by clinging to it perfectly, it was also wet enough that the tactician’s futa tool could fuck her both fast and deep with ease. Katarina let out a quiet moan as she slid her dick into the damp confines of Ishtar’s pussy, as it was squeezing her erection in quite a pleasant way. And even if Ishtar despised herself for it, hearing Katarina’s softer voice spurred her to moan as well - her deeper voice letting out quite an sultry sound in response to that.

After the initial penetration, Katarina took her time taking a look at Ishtar’s body while ramming her cock deeper and deeper inside Ishtar’s welcoming slit. Her hands felt up the woman’s very rich thighs, thighs which Katarina was now pretty jealous of. They felt so pleasant to feel up with her hands, though… And it seemed that stimulating them also granted Ishtar pleasure, as her moans lined up with the moments Katarina was touching their innermost spots. Higher up was Ishtar’s flat stomach, but past it laid the woman’s incredible breasts. They were so big that Katarina felt jealous of the woman again. Even if Katarina’s own titties were huge, in her eyes they could not compare to Ishtar’s gigantic flesh orbs. Past them laid the thunder mage’s face, which was now red with excitement. Her lips were open, both to let out moans and to take deep breaths that were necessary to keep her going. After looking at her face for a few moments, Katarina’s attention turned back to Ishtar’s tits. They were moving around just a little with each of her thrusts, and watching them could be both exciting and pretty addicting. Enough to make Kat’s dick even harder while deep inside Ishtar’s vagina - making her want to fuck the woman as hard as she could. Still, with her physical strength lacking, it was a bit hard of her to do it easily. To help herself out, the pink-haired futa let go of Ishtar’s thighs - and instead let her hands rest on her own ass. However, as she rested her fingers across it, she came across a few scratches that she had received in battle before - the result of not wearing any pants over her butt. These successfully distracted her from her earlier idea, as the assassin enjoyed the mixed thrill of pain and pleasure that went through her body as she touched them. In fact, once that happened, she desired to feel more pain than just that. Pain always came mixed with pleasure for her… So she just dug her nails into the shallow wounds, scratching them open with powerful rubs. She lifted her head and closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath that mixed into a higher moan as pain and pleasure overlapped within her brain. This always felt sooo goooood… 

However, once Katarina opened her eyes, her desire to be hurt was satisfied in full - so fucking Ishtar harder became her priority again. Squeezing her butt for a moment in a more gentle way just to remind herself of Kris a bit, Katarina then pushed on it quite hard - shoving her hips forward with much more force than before. That, in turn, made her breasts bounce a bit - but more importantly, she was able to ram her cock much deeper into Ishtar than before. The strength of her thrusts travelled up Ishtar’s body, causing it to shake on the outside while sending a powerful spark of pleasure on the inside. With the jerk going through her body, it also caused her tits to bounce around - all four of Ishtar’s rapists eyeing them hungrily as they moved. The pleasure inside Ishtar caused her to moan again, even louder than before. 

Seeing the great reaction this brought her, Katarina proceeded to drive her boner deeper into Ishtar’s pussy for some more time. With each of these, Ishtar was pushed a little closer to the edge. The only solace she could find in what was happening that at least she wasn’t going to come on the cock of one of these men. Even if a woman with a dick was a surprise, she could still feel a bit of kinship with her since they were both women. It also helped that the girl was pretty cute, at least - unlike the three men who used her before. Yes, Ishtar concluded, it could have been much worse. At that point, each of Katarina’s thrusts shook her to the core, stars appearing on her vision because of the unwanted pleasure. Just a few more thrusts, and~! Ishtar screamed out once more, with a louder groan than any before, as her coil snapped and her last climax took over her. Her come started to pour out of her vagina, both onto Katarina’s erection and down the crack of the mage’s butt - a pool of it forming on the guillotine’s board. Her pussy started clenching har on Katarina’s dick, causing the assassin to start moaning loudly too as Ishtar’s insides tried to milk a load out of it. However, as Ishtar was in the throes of her climax, her purple eyes glazed over with pleasure that made it almost impossible to pay attention to see anything, her mouth wide open as her face was struck with orgasmic glee, her ears heard a weird sound. A loud clang coming somewhere from the side - but when her mind had figured out what it meant, it was already too late.

Ishtar screaming out her climax was the trigger for one of the men to activate the guillotine. Listening to her moans and knowing that they had managed to bring Ishtar down to the level of a whore who’d moan on any dick felt amazing, but the woman actually enjoying herself wasn’t something he wanted. Because of that, once the woman had announced that she came, it was time for her life to end. So he pulled the lever, and the blade released instantly - descending onto Ishtar’s waiting, defenseless neck. The sharp, big blade fell in the blink of an eye, cutting right through her skin, flesh and spine as it severed her head from the rest of her body. Now, instead of a moan, Ishtar was trying to scream out in pain and shock, but no sound would make it past her lips. With the signals from her brain cut off, her body started to twitch on the table - her breasts swinging around some more as she squirmed on the guillotine’s board. Her pussy was still clenching hard around Katarina’s dick, her dying spasms mixing with the orgasmic ones to deliver powerful, frequent squeezes to the whole length of Katarina’s futa cock. That, combined with the extra bounces of Ishtar’s body - and especially the sight of her oversized boobs moving around - pushed Katarina’s pleasure to her very limits. The massive splash of red appearing on the blade and pooling down beneath the woman’s back was just a little extra push that brought Katarina’s excitement through the edge, and after a few more thrusts the tactician came as well. Her hips continued to buck forward on their own as her creamy seed was shot deep into Ishtar’s pussy, Katarina’s boobs bouncing up and down in tune with her thrusts and squirts of semen leaving her cock. Ishtar’s final creampie filled her pussy to the brim while both woman’s bodies rode out their climaxes.

However, that pleasure was not accessible anymore to Ishtar’s head. Even if her body was still responding favorably to Katarina’s climax, the thunder mage couldn’t feel that anymore. Instead, her head just rested on its own separate part of the guillotine. She was already quite lightheaded because of her orgasm, so it was hard for her to make out what was going on. Her neck hurt, blood pouring out of it onto the cold blade that was pressed against it - and the rest of her body was simply gone. The pain forced tears out of her eyes as she finally understood, what happened. They really… Killed her? She never really believed they would go this far with it… “Julius…” Her beloved’s face filled her mind for her final moments. She was sure he’d come here - and see her like this. She was just worried what losing her was going to do to him… “Please… Don’t lose your temper when you see me…” If he managed to stay calm, then she was certain he’d be able to deal with these invaders. The guillotine’s blade hid her rapist’s from her sight for her last moments, but she still remembered well the naked form of the woman who made her cum. Oh, how Julius was going to hurt her in return! The knowledge that she’d be avenged was quite a soothing one. Combined with Julius’s face still staying at the front of her mind, she was able to stay calm as her consciousness began to slip away. She tried to call a vengeful smile forming onto her lips as she pictured Katarina being killed. But that image flicked across her vision for just an instant - and then she was gone.

Katarina proceeded to hump Ishtar’s corpse for a bit more as most of her semen was drained by the woman’s dying spasms. Cumming in a dying woman always felt incredible - that was one reason both her and Kris were fine with the other fucking someone else. However, Ishtar’s high-quality pussy made it feel even better than usual. Katarina had troubles keeping herself standing as a powerful limpness spread throughout her body, with her almost collapsing on top of Ishtar’s corpse. Still, as the last of her semen entered Ishtar’s body, Katarina stumbled back and made room for another person to fuck the headless corpse - falling onto her butt while trying to recover. The clothes she took off earlier provided her with a soft spot to sit at while she waited for her body to get enough strength back that she’d be able to use magic. The man who took her place didn’t thrust into Ishtar’s cunt, though. It was the Jugdral hero - and he had another idea on what to do. While Katarina was fucking Ishtar, he took a moment to find a wooden board that would work with what he had in mind. Now, he approached the upper part of Ishtar’s body. Lifting the blade, he uncorked her neck - with the blood that had built up within it fountaining on the outside. Staining two of his fingers with it, he spelled out a word on the board: “RAPED”. With his weapon, he carved four diagonal lines in it - signalling just how many times they had fucked Ishtar so far. This was Ishtar’s ultimate fate - turned into a cumdump for the four of them. Seeing his lover like that, with the board leaving no room for misinterpretations, Julius would surely be hurt the most. 

Now that that was taken care of, he looked at the others. “Now that the bitch is dead, we can spread out and play with some of our other captives. I think it’s for the best if one of us was to use her at all times though - and that we’d mark our climaxes with her on this thing.” The other three heroes nodded while listening to him, all getting up as they did - though Katarina was still a bit shaky. Walking back to the guillotine, the pink-haired woman grabbed the staff she brought earlier, and used it on herself - its magic revitalizing her body and making her cock grew hard again as the magic flowed through it. She drew a deep breath because of the sudden hard-on she got, moaning out in the sudden pleasure - then called a smile onto her face. “To help out with that, I have a staff that will get us all right back into action after coming. Just wave or scream at me and I’ll use it on you - meaning we will need no downtime before going at it again. Pretty neat, isn’t it?” The grins the three men gave her showed her that they liked that idea as much as she did. After agreeing on the order in which they’d go about abusing Ishtar’s corpse, they all separated - each of them going for a different girl from among these they have defeated.

As the others walked away, the man who had the first shift at Ishtar’s body lifted her head off the board, grabbing it by her ponytail. Her holes looked quite inviting there, but he’d rather not mess with her expression for now. Instead, he placed it back down - and his hands latched onto the woman’s giant boobs instead. They were still really firm against his hands - and he felt them up for a moment while feeling his erection throb. From his point of view, just beneath them laid another hole which was calling out invitingly to him - so after a few moments he pulled harder on the tits, dragging all of Ishtar’s corpse closer to his edge of the board. Once it was close enough for him to reach with his dick, he let go of them. Then, he grabbed his erection - and guided it into the tight hole of her neck stump. As he penetrated it, her esophagus was already wet with both mucus and blood, so he was able to move his cock deeper with a slick slide. Letting go of his dick as it entered her body again, he proceeded to hammer his tool down her gullet. Admittedly, it did not feel as good around his cock as the woman’s vagina - but it was just because Ishtar’s cunt was so incredible. He still enjoyed fucking it - but there were things he could do to do even more. Picking her head up once more, he put it on her chest. Pulling one of her breasts to the side with one hand, he then forced the head into the small valley between her extremely huge tits. That resulted in them being showed apart, making them a proper stand for the head. 

He put Ishtar’s head it in there with her face towards him, blood leaking from her neck stump and onto her chest. As the head was facing him, he could still see her final expression as he fucked her. The smile she put an effort to put on right before dying had not appeared there, her mouth gently open just a little but not too much. The tears he could see running down her face, and just the dead look in her eyes, were both really satisfying to him. That expression was just sooo arousing! He was breathing heavily with each of his thrusts, but despite that managed to say a few sentences right at Ishtar’s unresponsive, highly-arousing face.  
“Do you like this, slut? I bet Julius chose you just for your cunt. You didn’t matter to him at all - it was just all about your body. And now you get what you deserved for selling your body like that!”  
He grinned with satisfaction as he said that. The slut offered herself willingly to the worst man this world had seen - and she continued to support him even once he had shown his true face. She deserved all this - and finally giving her the due punishment excited the man even more. Even if she couldn’t hear him anymore, finally getting to say that to one of his hated foes excited him even more. The emotional closure he was finally able to get for all the friends who had been killed by the empire like this was as if a weight was lifted off his heart - letting him fuck her now like no other woman he did before. With all that mental pleasure, Ishtar’s gullet being both tight and slick and also the look on her slack face, his arousal was amped up more than ever. It soon led to him blowing his load right up her neck hole - screaming out in pleasure as sent his semen into Ishtar’s stomach. With the climax taking him, he buried his erection all the way to the base into her neck hole - her esophagus stretched out with all of his dick forced down it. 

Once his climax was finished, he pulled out - with the last drops of his sperm dripping from both the tip of his dick and her neck stump. His erection went limp, but all it took was just turning around and waving in Katarina’s direction for his dick to be invigorated with her magic. With his turn at Ishtar finished, he carved a diagonal line across the earlier four ones, marking another climax that Ishtar had been used for - then moved towards one of the girls who caught his attention during the battle earlier. Another of their group replaced him at Ishtar’s corpse soon after - his dick sliding right into Ishtar’s cooling down cunt. It was starting to get a bit rigid because of her death, but that in no way reduced the pleasure it could give to the cock which was filling it up.

Even if Ishtar got the preferential treatment, other female soldiers they had defeated would have their turn too. The bow flier Katarina had taken down had been among them. The last thing she could remember was falling down, purple flames consuming her pegasus and eating away at her clothes. She did not remember the harsh landing, or that one of her enemies rammed the butt of his weapon into the back of her head. Coming to her senses, the light-blue haired girl noticed that she had been tied up now. Her hands and ankles had been tied together, making it impossible for her to move around to far other than just crawling around - so she had no chances of getting away. Getting up to her knees, the girl took a look around - and the sight terrified her. Most of her fellow soldiers were dead… And Lady Ishtar was forced into a guillotine in the distance. The archer thought she knew how fighting would play out when she signed up for the army, and she quite enjoyed all the training - but it was her first battle experience. And the cruelty and death all around her was something she did not expect at all. Enough that her eyes began to water while she watched lady Ishtar be raped. When the blade was released and it sliced right through the Goddess’s of Thunder neck, the archer couldn’t help but scream. “No! Lady Ishtar!” Her voice in no way could help, but the girl just had to express the fear that had built up in her as she saw that. If even lady Ishtar wasn’t spared by these men… Then there was no way they would do that for her. Tears of fear swelled up in her eyes as the people who killed her commander separated, and she saw that one of them moved towards her. He must have heard her scream…

Knowing that a man was going towards her - and that he probably was going to rape her, too - made her think more of her body. Her boots were still on, and even if her helmet was dislocated a bit because of her fall, it still stayed just fine on her head. Taking a look down, she realized that her light leather armor had been burnt away by the flames which brought her out of the air before. Even worse, the dress she wore underneath it was also burnt away, all the way from her puffy sleeves to her black skirt. All that remained from it was a short loop over her hips, with only small snips of cloth still attached to it. Beyond that, all the archer was left in was just her underwear - a purple bra and dark blue shorts. As the man got closer to her, she tried to cover herself up - but with her wrists tied behind her back, she had no way to do it. She continued to sob as the man got to her, until finally he was standing right over her. She took a look up at him with her tear-filled eyes, the man’s expression only changing for a more cruel one as he saw how scared the girl was. Getting down, he grasped her bra and ripped it off - freeing the girl’s boobs. They weren’t exactly flat, but they couldn’t compare to Ishtar’s or Katarina’s with their size. Still, the girl blushed hard as he did that, in a cute and innocent way - and that made his dick harden in return. Freeing his erection, he slapped the kneeling girl on the face. “Suck it.” He ordered her with a harsh voice - and even as scared as the archer was, she still couldn’t refuse. Opening her mouth, she extended her tongue in the direction of the man’s dick. After she licked it clumsily for a few moments, the man sighed with disappointment. It was obvious the girl had no experience or skill with it. Grabbing her by her short hair, he forced her head onto his cock. Her small mouth was only able to hold a part of his dick though - and that wasn’t too satisfying.

“You’re not too good at this…” He told her coldly while drawing his axe menacingly. The girl’s eyes bulged as she saw that, both in fear and because she was having troubles breathing. However, all he did was lean over behind her back and slice through the rope binding her wrists.

“Here. Use your hands to help.” He told her while slamming the tip of his cock into the back of her throat. Her face began to grow red because of the lack of air, but despite that she worked her arms to the front of her body. After being forced into a single position for a while they felt quite sore, but she didn’t have time to waste on stretching them out. Instead, she had to force them to lift themselves to the level of her shoulders - but the fear gave her the strength she needed, even if it hurt a lot. Still, her fingers were stiff, and the archer had to spent quite some time before being able to wrap them around the base of the man’s dick. Then, she began to run them along his shaft - but because her fingers still were stiff, she wasn’t holding onto it too hard. That also meant her hands weren’t going too fast - and because of that, it made almost no difference for the man facefucking her. Even if she tried to suckle his cock as hard as she could, it wasn’t enough. Her efforts left him pretty disappointed - sadly, the girl’s looks seemed not to translate into her oral skills at all. He considered just choking her to the death on his dick, enjoying the gurgling sounds she was making while desperately trying to pull in some air from around his erection, but decided against it. It would be too quick to kill her now - but he did keep in mind how nice she sounded while choking. He pulled out a bit, allowing her to breathe while keeping just the tip of his dick in her mouth. Then, he lifted the axe again - and brought it down onto the girl’s left arm. The archer’s arms were pretty frail - they had just enough strength to use her bow properly, but not much beyond that. That in turn meant it put up no resistance as the axe rammed into it from above with a lot of force, cleaving off her entire arm. But he wasn’t happy with taking just one of them. With a second powerful swing, he removed the girl’s other arm as well, both of them falling to the ground near her knees.

“They were no help at all anyways.” He commented as the girl looked at the two stumps of her arms in shock, her eyes wide open while more tears began to leak from them. Down at her crotch, a damp yellow spot appeared in her shorts - the archer pissing herself because of all the pain and fear she was feeling. She tried to scream, but her voice was muffled by the cock that was filling her mouth. Why was this happening to her? As she thought that, the man rammed his dick deep into her mouth again. If the girl could not make him feel good, he’d just make up for it with roughness. With some powerful thrusts. he was able to reach a climax of his own. His initial spurts went down the girl’s throat, but he pulled out as his climax reached him, with some semen going into her mouth before he sprayed it all over her face. Some of it even got onto the neatly-cut hair on the sides of her head. She just sobbed quietly as the man’s orgasm ended, unable to wipe his seed off her face because her arms were gone.

Once his dick shoot the last streak of cum onto the archer’s face, the man decided it was time to kill her. The wet slurps she had let out as he facefucked her were still fresh in his mind - so he decided that the girl would choke to death. However, instead of using his dick to do it, he had another idea. Grabbing the girl by her frail neck, he proceeded to drag her towards the forest that was nearby. She began to choke again as he did that, her legs sliding across the ground and grazing against the ground - covering them with dirt while chafing her skin. Once they reached the trees, he threw her to the ground - the girl drawing in deep breaths again in an attempt to recover from having her throat half-crushed by his strong grip. While she did that, the man picked up some rope. With some effort, he tied it to one of the tree’s branches - tying a noose just a little below it. It was obvious to the archer what it was for, and she started crying again while looking at the piece of rope that was soon going to take her life. She began to shiver in fear as the man finished his work on the rope and turned back towards her. “P-please! D-don’t do it!” She stuttered out while he walked towards her. Her hips were shaking so much now that they caught his attention - the enticing way they moved and the scraps of cloth that were the ruined remains of her burnt skirt both creating quite the spectacle. However, it also reminded him that he had not removed her shorts yet. Placing one hand on her hips, he grabbed her remaining underwear by its seam. Then, in one quick pull, he ripped them off, right and clean - the girl’s nethers revealed to him while still letting the remnants of her skirt stay on her body. Her thighs were still wet with the piss from before, giving them a nice glow. At that point, the archer was too scared to remember to even be embarrassed about that - only shaking in more fear as the man’s hands grabbed her body again.

Now that the final important detail had been fixed, it was time to go ahead with killing the girl. Working his hands into her armpits, he lifted the archer by the stumps of her arms - bringing her off the ground and towards the noose. She struggled in his grip for a bit, her legs moving around while still tied together - but it was no use. Soon, he brought the girl about a feet from the ground, her neck at about right the level of the noose. He brought her towards it, then lifted one of his knees and pressed it against her crotch. He did that to keep her in this position while letting go of one of her arms, but he also liked the look of distress that appeared on her face as he did that. Because of that, he rubbed his knee across her pussy while removing one of her arms - which he then took hold of the noose with. Pulling it around her neck without having any troubles with her short hair, he quickly tightened it so that the girl wouldn’t slip out. The girl looked at him with tear-filled eyes, begging him to spare her. “P-please…” She sobbed once more, but with no real effect - and once the noose was properly fixed in place, he let go of her other arm. Now, all of her weight was resting on his knee - bringing more unwanted stimulation to her pussy. The rope began to bite into her neck as he did that - but despite the slight troubles it was causing with her breathing, she could still do so. He enjoyed her squirming on his leg for a few more moments, until he felt a proper dampness on his knee - the sign that he managed to get her wet through just that. Satisfied with that, he pulled the knee back and then stepped away - removing the final barrier protecting the archer from the merciless noose.

She only dropped just a little bit, the rope stopping her fall right away. The man’s actions before gave her a little practice with not having fresh air flow into her lungs - but these were just momentary, while this time it would be quite permanent. Before falling, she was taking quick and shallow breaths as the man forcefully made her aroused. Because of that, her lungs weren’t too full - and just in moments she used up all of the air she breathed in before, right as the rope finally shut the air supply to her brain off. A flood of tears began to flow down her cheeks now that nothing was keeping her tear ducts shut - the blue-haired girl’s eyes quickly starting to bulge in their sockets. Her face grew redder than it did when he pulled her bra off - but this time, it was not a voluntary blush, but the flush of strangling. She could feel the stale blood in her head pounding hard within it as that happened, blood vessels on her eyes bursting and covering her sclera in red marks. Her small mouth was open, but unlike the last time she was choking, this time she wouldn’t be able to take another breath. The cute, wet gurgles that the man liked so much before returned, this time more desperate than ever - the sounds of air being sucked through her open mouth enough to make him grow hard again. With the weight of her arms gone, the girl’s remaining body weight wasn’t enough to crush her neck in full, her trachea still open - so her gurgles actually had the purpose of keeping most of her body going. But the same couldn’t be said for her head - her tongue slipping out from between her lips as she lost control over it too.

Because of that, most of her body was still functional - though as her brain was slowly dying, she couldn’t control it. Because of that, her body set out into a series of spasms. As her chest heaved, so did her breasts - but just a little, their firmness keeping them from moving around too much. The stumps of her arms waved around as well without any purpose other than sending her into twirling around. By far the strongest jerks were coming from her boot-clad legs. Even if tied together, they were stretching out in powerful kicks - kicks that made her entire body spin around. With the way the rope was tied, she was able to rotate in the air freely - so the woman spun a full 360 degrees a few times because of her kicks. The trees she saw while looking towards the forest were relaxing, but the grim battlefield that covered most of her field of vision was as terrifying as before. Nearby, she could see the guillotine at which Ishtar had been killed - her corpse still being raped on it. Across the battlefield, she could see the other attackers going at it with the corpses of her squadmates - and her weak, dying brain noticed how lucky she was. Both her pussy and ass were left intact by the man so far… So she wouldn’t get to feel the pain of them being penetrated. The man who hanged her was eyeing her perky ass hungrily each time she turned her back towards him - the sight of it being contributing to his erection as well. But she had no idea about that - spinning around quickly got her dizzy, so her weakened brain failed to notice his cock being hard again. 

The strength of the archer’s kicks intensified, until it reached the culmination point - and then, it stopped, the girl going limp in the noose while simply swinging around because of the force of her earlier spasms. Her bladder was released again, but there was no piss left within to leak out of it anymore. Still, her thighs still had the piss from before and some of her juices the man’s knee caused her to leak out. The limpness of her body signalled that her life was about to end. Both of her arms were gone, and she was hanging naked for some man she had never seen before… That was not the fate she hoped for when signing up for the army. Why did it have to go this way? Bitter regret filled her final thoughts before she slipped away.

The hero who did that to her let her dangle around for a bit more before approaching her again. Shoving her thighs open, he slid his erection right up her relatively unused pussy. The archer didn’t get to have a lot of sex before dying, and because of that she was still pretty tight. Not as good as Ishtar, but still quite a pleasant fuck nevertheless. While he was sending his cock into her pussy, his hands proceeded to feel up the girl’s ass. Her pegasus riding make it quite a trained one, making it really pleasant to touch with just the perfect combination of firmness and squashiness. The girl’s face was just a little above his while he fucked her, so with a bit of effort he was able to start making out with the dead girl - his tongue wrapping around the girl’s lifeless one for a bit before exploring the depths of her mouth. He continued to fuck the girl until he came inside her a second time, this time making his love liquid flow right into her vagina. As he pulled out, he backed away - satisfied with what he did to the archer for now. It was about his turn with Ishtar’s corpse, anyways - so he began to walk towards it while hoping Katarina would notice that he’d now benefit from her magic.

Katarina strolled through the battlefield. She didn't bother putting her dress back on, as she would have to strip out of it once she found another victim. Because of that she walked almost naked, just wearing her scarf and boots. With one hand she was holding her dick, stroking it gently to ease the magic-induced hard-on. Sadly, one of the men was already having his way with the bow flier she had taken down before. The assassin figured she would get her chance at her once he was done with her, her dick also throbbing at the sight of the girl's cute ass as it spun around in the noose. She really wanted to shove it right up her anus - but that would come later. For now, she had to make do with another of their foes. So she searched for someone who would catch her attention - eventually settling on one of the enemy clerics. It was a troubadour - and she had broken one of her legs as she was thrown off her horse before. That spurred them not to tie her legs - they just did that for her arms so she wouldn’t be able to use her magic to help herself. Her staff was still nearby, though - and that gave Katarina an idea on how to kill her.

As she got closer to the girl, the healer looked at her with some relief in her eyes. Was she underestimating her just because she was a woman? Katarina found that pretty amusing. She had ways to violate the girl just as much as the men did - and the cleric should have seen that, since she was pretty much waving her erection around while going to her. Letting her own staff rest on the ground, Katarina picked up the one belonging to her enemy instead - and brought it over to where the cleric currently was. Dropping it for a moment, Katarina pushed the girl’s legs apart. The woman was wearing very high boots, and blue tights underneath them below it - a pretty exciting combination of legwear. Above that she wore a black dress - with a high cut on her left thigh that allowed the troubadour to show off her nice legs. However, the dress wouldn’t protect her for much longer. With a quick gesture, Katarina called forth some flames, and set them loose on the girl’s dress. They quickly ate through all of it, as well as the feathery sash she wore around her waist. Not even her long sleeves were spared as the healer suddenly found herself in just her underwear. Since she spread the girl’s legs, Katarina could see that her pussy was protected both with a pair of panties and the upper part of the girl’s tights. Calling another, weaker flame onto her hand, she then pressed her hand directly against the cleric’s crotch. She made sure to rub it right against the girl’s pussy through the two layers of cloth as the magical fire proceeded to devour them - quickly removing the protection the cleric’s cunt had. Even after making sure that nothing of the girl’s panties remained over her entrance, Katarina let the flame linger a bit longer - tickling the cleric on her labia and her clit in order to make her wet. The cleric squirmed on the ground as she felt that, the magic making her feel pretty uncomfortable. Even Katarina was as gentle as the cleric’s lover usually was, it just felt so alien to her! Being forced to get wet against her will would have bothered her anyways, the girl now remembering the tool she spotted between Katarina’s legs. She did not want to get raped! However, with her leg broken, she could only crawl away - and Katarina would catch up with her anyways. Even if she knew it was a futile effort, the cleric just had to beg the mage not to do it. “Why are you doing this? We’ve never done anything to you!”

In response to that, a cruel smile appeared on Katarina’s lips. “Because it feels great!” And because she had never known a different life… But Katarina kept that to herself. This was just the way she was… Kris was more than happy to support her despite it - and that was all that really mattered to her. She kept the flames up for just a moment longer, until she saw that her victim’s labia have swollen nicely, and that some juices were leaking out from between them. Now, she dismissed the flames entirely - and just rammed her erection right into the girl’s pussy instead. It felt good, but not too good when Ishtar’s cunt walls were still so fresh around her dick. Katarina wasn’t one to complain about that, either way - it was not the initial tightness that mattered the most. She proceeded to slowly thrust in and out of the cleric’s fuckhole, each time going a bit deeper in, while enjoying the distress that was showing on the girl’s face. Her hands removed the girl’s bra, uncovering her rather small breasts - small enough that Katarina didn’t give them any attention beyond that. As she began to pick up the pace, the pink-haired futa picked up the troubadour’s staff - grabbing it by the heavy steel part that made up for more than its entire lower half. The cleric watched her do that curiously. What could Katarina use it for? The spike at the end of it hovered dangerously close to her face as the girl wondered about that - but she wasn’t able to make the connection at all.

Eventually, the cleric had to moan in pleasure - her body would have to give in at some point. And that was just what Katarina was waiting for. And that moment finally arrived: the cleric’s lips parted, showing off the pink depths of her mouth between them. The moment they opened, Katarina shoved the staff right into the opening - and the girl’s eyes widened as the metal shaft snuck in between her lips and into her mouth. With its size, it forced her lips to stretch open to even make it fit - the force Katarina put into it caused her to do it before she could think of resisting. Now, the huge spike at the end was within her mouth - but that was just the build-up to what Katarina wanted to do. Now that the girl had no way of getting it out, Katarina put both hands on the staff - then brought it down with more force than before. That, in turn, caused the spike to go right through the back of the healer’s throat - leaving her head through its back in a cloud of blood.

The cleric coughed out more blood from around the shaft, her eyes bulging a bit before rolling back. Impaled through the head like that, her body couldn’t spasm too much - her legs only delivering a few weak kicks and squeezes to Katarina’s hips. However, what mattered to Katarina was the clenches of the girl’s pussy - and these were just as strong and lively as usual when fucking a dying girl. Driving the staff a bit deeper and making sure it wouldn’t come out, Katarina then let go of it - her hands going straight for her own sizeable titties. With her fingers, she began to pinch and pull at her nipples - the tidbits of pain from her breasts playing right into her masochistic tendencies and making her moan even harder. The tactician continued to fuck the cleric hard with her cock for some more time, until the healer’s twitching pussy caused her to come. A creamy load travelled into the troubadours vagina out of Katarina’s futa cock as she did that, the staff-wielding girl dying because of her wound moments later. 

Pulling out, Katarina’s hands went for the staff she brought with her. Soon, the revitalizing magic coursed through her body again, her erection springing to hardness again. As it did, she proceeded to look for another enemy soldier to rape and kill. As the day continued, she’d do that to quite a few of their captives - also sending a hot load up the hanged archer’s ass at one point. She didn’t slack off with her Ishtar raping duties either - she pumped a few loads up the woman’s throat and onto her lifeless face. The other heroes did their part too - Ishtar’s body being on the receiving end of countless climaxes. However, eventually even the magic wasn’t enough to get them hard again - the multiple orgasms leaving all of them pretty exhausted. They all agreed that it was time to move on now. But first, they had to do one final service to Ishtar’s corpse. She’d have to be made presentable for when Julius arrived here.

It turned out that the most central of the trees was the one the bow flier was already hanging from - but they decided to set Ishtar’s corpse up at it regardless. Wrapping some rope around her right ankle, they fastened it to one of the tree’s branches. Then, they let the rest of her body dangle from it. Her limp arms pointed towards the ground. Her heavy breasts were pulled hard on by gravity too, making them stretch out down as well. Her other leg had fallen backwards, at quite an acute angle away from the rest of her body. From that leg, specifically from the back side of her knee, they hung the board marking how many times they used Ishtar’s corpse. Their marks covered both sides of it - there were almost too many of them to count. And her body had the evidence of it as well, splashes of cum all over it. Her pussy was gaping with all the semen it had received, and so was her ass and the stump of her neck. Her giant boobs also had some semen on them, with it leaking down her body now that it was hung upside down like that. Her head was put up from a different branch than the rest of her body, tied to it using the woman’s ponytail. It also had a lot of sperm on it, sperm that was mixing with tears on her cheeks and dripping down of the tongue that had slipped past her lips. Her dead, purple eyes were half-closed now - her eyelids heavy because of the extra spunk that was on them.

Just tying the woman up like that wasn’t the end of it, though. There was still one final touch to be added. Drawing his weapon, the Jugdral hero approached her upside-down corpse. He stabbed it right into her midsection, although not too far in. Then, he started to carve a message into it. He put in crude, irregular letters, but they were still perfectly legible. Once he was done, he took a step back to check if his message was correct. The bloody carving denounced the woman as the “Devil’s whore’. It was all that she was, really - but he knew words like that would also upset Julius. Leaving the corpse hanging like that, the four heroes returned back to their camp - trying to get ready for the fight with Julius that would come once the man finally arrived. Hopefully, him seeing Ishtar like that would upset him enough that it’d give them the advantage in battle...

Upon hearing that Ishtar’s group seemed to have troubles with some enemies from the few of her soldiers that did escape, Julius set out immediately with his elite force - the twelve Deadlords. Still, the forest was about half a day’s ride from Belhalla - so between the runaway soldiers getting there with the news and him going back it still gave the heroes all the time they desired to debase the corpse of the Goddess of Thunder. When he finally did arrive, the sight of Ishtar’s corpse, ravaged as it was, was more than enough to make Julius furious. All these dead soldiers he passed on the way did not matter to him at all. They were his soldiers, they were meant to die for him - but Ishtar was different. To see one of the only people he still cared about be killed in such a violent way - and the semen flowing from the woman’s orifices - filled him with desire to repay her killers for it. They could not be allowed to escape. A number of weaker soldiers also accompanied him - these would be used to cut off the invader’s escape routes. Once they had encircled the forest the squad of Kiran’s heroes was hiding in, he and the Deadlords ventured inside. There would be no mercy - these people would suffer just as much, or even more, than his lover did.

While the group of heroes found valiantly, they ended up falling under the assault of the Deadlords. The creations of Loptyr’s dark magic were simply too powerful to fight against, especially if it was the whole group at once. It also didn’t help that all four of Kiran’s heroes ended up raping Ishtar’s corpse so many times throughout the night. With enjoying themselves like that for so long came without a price to be paid - and quite a steep one. Even if the magic Katarina used kept revitalizing them, it was still quite a draining experience. Now, their battle capabilities suffered because of that. Even if they were able to defeat some of the Deadlords, as all of them moved in on them together they just simply got overwhelmed. Katarina watched as her teammates were defeated and then killed without mercy. The pink-haired tactician stayed back herself, bringing down flames onto their enemies from a distance, so she got to see all of the other heroes that came her with her slaughtered by Julius’s undead slaves. Even if she provided them with the refreshing magic earlier, she didn’t really care for any of them either way… If Kris was with her, she’d have acted differently, but like this there was no reason to even get attached to them. She knew she’d only get hurt later… And now, seeing all of them die, Katarina couldn’t help but feel at least a bit satisfied that she made the right call on that. Still, as the last of her companions fell, she couldn’t help but feel a bit afraid - it would be her turn now… Well, it was high time her sins have caught up with her. She had always known the day would come… And it seemed a fitting comeuppance for all the things she did with Ishtar’s corpse the day before.

She continued to throw her flames at them even as they closed in on her. She expected to be killed quickly, just like the other heroes. However, with her being the only female hero in the group, Julius had a different plan for her. Whoever these invaders were, he was going to show them that he could be just as ruthless as they were - and Katarina’s body would serve as the demonstration of that. So instead of striking her down, the first pair of deadlords just restrained her, taking her tome away from her and pulling her hands away from her body so she couldn’t struggle. Coincidentally, they were both female - one was a cleric and the other one an archer. The next ones were both male - and once they got to her, they wasted no time before getting to work. Now that she couldn’t cover herself up or move out of the way, there was nothing she could do to avoid the sword strike coming for her torso. However, it was not an attack meant to kill her, or even hurt her. The expert slice cut well through her dress, slicing through all of it’s important seams at the front. When he was finished, the dress was ruined - huge scraps of it falling off her body, with little more than strips of cloth remaining on both sides of her torso. The thin, loose shirt she wore underneath was also cut through fairly quickly. Without these two pieces of clothing, her huge tits were now uncovered - Katarina feeling no shame about having them be revealed. She had strolled with them out the entire day before, anyways. She also considered it a fair response to what they had done to Ishtar. Because of that, the girl didn’t shiver either as the final cut-up parts of her dress covering her abdomen were brushed off by the next deadlord, exposing her crotch area. Now, Katarina couldn’t help but blush - both her medium-sized dick and her pussy clearly visible to all gathered around her. When exposing herself on her own, she enjoyed the attention - especially the one given to her dick - but being forcibly stripped like this wasn’t as fun. Still, she could tell the Deadlords were surprised to see her like that, even if no emotions showed on their dead faces - and the reactions to that surprise were always pretty entertaining. She also appreciated that they let her keep the scarf, though she was sure that wasn’t intentional. If Julius knew just how much it meant to her, he’d surely take it away from her.

After a bit of confusion, the Deadlords decided to go on. Even if their victim had a dick, she still had a perfectly functional pussy underneath it - not to mention the rest of her body was also more than fine. Pushing her down onto the forest floor, one of them quickly shoved her legs apart. Going in between her thighs, he quickly rammed his dick up her pussy. It was remarkably tight - the aftereffect of her abdomen having to accommodate both her feminine reproductive organs and the base of a dick inside it. Even if they were raping her, Katarina had no problems with enjoying herself throughout that - Kris would have understood, given the circumstances. She just lowered her head and rubbed her scarf against her chin and cheeks so that she’d stay faithful by her standards to her lover. Her pussy went damp within moments of the penetration, the tactician starting to moan soon after - her dick bouncing up and down because of the thrusts which shook her entire lower body. As her hips were on the wider side, their swaying from one direction to another was a sight that usually would be pretty arousing. The Deadlords were not immune to that. The little level of autonomy Julius gave them allowed them to react to their bodies’ urges. Katarina’s frailer physical form along with her boobs and hips - and her swelling dick for the female Deadlords - was more than enough to arouse them - the dead soldiers getting jealous of the one who was currently using her.

It was only a matter of time before the others began to act on that arousal as well. Katarina found herself straddled by the female swordfighter, who quickly slid her pussy onto Katarina’s waiting dick. Now, Katarina moaned harder. The thrill of both being penetrated and and having a pussy wrapped around her cock was a pretty rare one, but quite a welcome one as it also felt really good. Still, these two organs could only satisfy two of the deadlords - and there were many more around her still left. As one of them was going in between her legs, they were splayed out on the ground behind him - just waiting for someone to give them some attention. Same went for her arms - her small hands and her short fingers squeezing shut because of the pleasure coursing through her body. One of them noticed just that. He whipped his dick out and forced her right hand open, then tried to wrap it around his tool. Her hand wasn’t big enough for her fingers to curve around the shaft and come back, a part of the man’s erection left untouched. However, how delicate her fingers were made up for that, just their touch enough to send sparks of energy up his dick. He dragged her hand up and down his cock a few times, but as he felt her fingers move, he let go of them - and Katarina just continued to stroke him off out of her own free will. This was a way for her to repent for her sins - and she had to do it willingly for it to count. She lacked the strength for her fingers to squeeze his member properly, so she had to resort to digging her soft nails into him to truly let him feel it - but her performance was still satisfactory enough that the man did not correct her.

On the other side, a female cleric went for the girl’s other hand. Spreading Katarina’s fingers open, she pulled them underneath her skirt and straight towards her pussy. Their gentle, warm touch was quite appreciated by the revived corpse, as her own fingers were cold and not really able to provide her with what she desired. Katarina had no issues working on it too, finding its coldness an interesting deviation from the norm. She fingered the girl eagerly, her digits sliding into the deadlord’s pussy and touching against its cold walls.

Her legs were also the subject of similar behaviour. Strong hands grabbed onto them, stretching them out on the ground. They grabbed onto the zippers at the front of her boots and pulled them down, allowing them to slide them off her legs easily. Her short socks were just ripped off as well, uncovering the girl’s feet. While they were thin, they were also pretty long - with two sets of cared-after toes ending them off. The two sets of hands that grabbed her legs on later proceeded to squeeze them - getting a feel of her soft skin and their gentle arches. Her soles were a bit worn out because of the small heels of her shoes, but it was barely noticeable to the dead hands which were handling them. After some pretty rough feeling up, these two deadlords proceeded to take their pricks out as well. One of them grabbed hold of Katarina’s foot and roughly pressed his dick against its bottom, the length of his cock going from her toes all the way to her heels. Next, he just started to jerk off like that - running his hand back and forth across both his erection and her foot. She still wiggled her toes at him, having them tap against his cock while he did that. The other one was a lot gentler with her foot. Instead of dragging his cock along her entire foot, he just slid it into the arch of it - and proceeded to thrust his hips against it as if it was a hole for him to fuck. Even with only the stimulation on one side of it, he was still feeling quite a lot of pleasure as he did that - Katarina unsure how to feel about the more passive stance she was forced to take on that front.

Her face did not remain unused for too long either. Her small mouth had troubles opening wide enough for the deadlord’s cock to fit, so it hurt her quite a bit as he finally slammed it past her lips. She gagged hard on his massive erection as it filled her small mouth, having troubles breathing as the man rammed his tip into the back of her throat. Her face grew red as she choked, the lack of air quickly getting to her. Her lungs ached, but the assassin had no problems with that. In fact, she welcomed the pain - it was just another way to add to her penance. Even if the deadlord did not know how hard it was for Katarina to deal with his cock, he knew that they shouldn’t kill her too fast - so he made sure to let Katarina breathe from time to time, the girl desperately sucking in deep breaths of clean air before her mouth would get plugged once again.

The first round of the gangrape continued for some more time, Katarina enjoying herself just as much as her rapists were. In fact, she was the first one to cum - her pussy squirting out some juices and clenching hard on the dick filling her up while her erection shot her seed into a dead pussy. That in turn pushed both of the deadlords to their respective climaxes too - Katarina experiencing heaven as her dick was squeezed hard by the pussy around it while she felt cold semen shoot deep into her vagina. As the dead girl climbed off her and the man pulled out, the other Deadlords started to blow their loads too. Her hands received their share of come soon after - her right one covered in the sperm run down the cock of the man she jerked off as he came, and the other one drenched with the pussy liquids of the girl she had fingered. Her feet were also covered with some some semen too - her left one across the whole base of it and the right one just had some over its arch.

She would get no time to recover between these. The dark magic that kept the Deadlords going also helped their sexual drives when necessary. When Julius desired for them to rape someone, they were going to do it - both hard and a lot. Before Katarina’s climax even ended, a second dick slid into her still-clenching pussy. Another of the female Deadlords climbed onto her twitching cock as well - Katarina groaning as she felt another cold pussy wrap around her dick. Her dick wasn’t ready for it so soon - but there was nothing she could do to stop it. As the woman began to grind herself down onto her erection Katarina’s dick become erect again - ripples of pain going down it because it had happened so quickly after her last climax. However, the other deadlords did not repeat their last actions. Julius was surprised by the assassin’s eagerness to pleasure his men - and decided that she was enjoying herself too much throughout that. If rape did not bother the girl, then it was time to give her some physical pain instead.

After a short break, the group of rapists resumed their work with Katarina again. Four of them moved for one of her limbs each - and the orphaned mage expected them to use her hands and feet to pleasure themselves again. However, instead of that, she just felt a sharp pain in her right wrist. She took a look at the side, lifting the arm to take a look at it - and saw that her right hand was gone, a small streak of blood flowing from the stump. Similar pain flashed in her left arm, and Katarina just tried to move the fingers of her left hand. As they did not respond, it was clear to her that both of her hands were gone now. The pain coming from her bleeding stumps - ah the pain! It wasn’t a very strong one, but Katarina did enjoy it nonetheless. This was just what she deserved for all the terrible things she had done in her life. She deserved to suffer any pain that would come her way. Initially, Kris hoped to change Katarina’s mindset on that - hoping that the girl could start working towards making up for her evil deeds. However, Katarina wasn’t letting up on that - and eventually the Hero-King’s guard just accepted that part of her. It helped that Katarina was more than welcoming of these feelings - taking in all the punishment and pain she could willingly, and sometimes asking Kris to hurt her while she was having a worse day than usual while thinking about her past. The sexual pleasure that came with all pain for Katarina was initially just a way to cope with that mentality that Kris had suggested after accepting that Katarina wouldn’t change in that way - but soon the tactician became the biggest fan of it. Kris’s one-time suggestion quickly led to Katarina turning into a willing, masochistic slut. Because of that, the pain that Julius’s soldiers were inflicting on her now was more than welcome in her eyes. If anything, it thrilled her even more than the things she had tried out with Kris. Back then, they always had healing magic at their disposal, so all wounds were only temporary - but now the knowledge that these would be permanent caused her pussy to start dripping again and her cock to harden inside the cunt that was grinding on it.

Just a few moments after she lost her hands, her feet also were cut off, one after another. The sharp stabs of pain shot right into her abdomen, bringing her some more pleasure - enough to force a quiet moan past her lips. Listening to that, Julius couldn’t help but feel furious. Why was that bitch still enjoying herself? Angry, he ordered for more agony to be brought down on her. While they prepared for that, Katarina lifted her head off the ground and took a look at the Deadlords who cut off her feet. She was pleasantly surprised to see one of them tying them together with some rope - leaving enough of a hole between her arches that a dick could pass through it. Her toes were still twitching as the undead man drove his dick through the freshly-made onahole, starting to jerk off with it fairly quickly. Turning her vision to the side, Katarina took just a few glimpses at each of her cut-off hands. One of them was wrapped around a dick - she couldn’t jerk that one off, this time - and the other was half into a female Deadlord’s cunt. She enjoyed seeing all of her removed parts be used like that. The idea that even after her death, her body just wouldn’t go to waste - but instead would be used by someone to pleasure themselves - was really exciting.

Now, Katarina she had four bleeding stumps at the ends of her limbs. The tingling in her body that came with them was stimulating, but it was also pretty weak. But that would change pretty quickly. The clung of weapons being drawn sent sparks of anticipation into the assassin’s body. Just what they’d take away from her next? She was excited to find out. She got her answer as she felt a blade slice into the middle of her thigh, at just about the height where its width started to go down. The pain of having her flesh cut apart was as sudden as before, but this time it wasn’t over in a flash. No, her rich flesh required more than a single cut to go through it - with the second cut slicing through her bone and taking her right leg away. That same process was repeated for her other leg - the girl moaning louder and louder each time the cold steel sunk into her flesh. Julius’s frustration continued to grow as he saw that but he began to accept it. Even if the girl was not going to react like he wanted her to, her body could still serve as the message to any future invaders like these - so he just ordered his men to continue. There was still a chance that she’d break later, on, after all… 

Her arms were the next to be removed. As she felt one of their hungry blades cut through her thin upper arm, it pushed her right onto the verge of coming. Another quick slice, and the futa came again, squirting her seed both out of her vagina and into an undead cunt that was covering her cock. Her dick ached as she did, but it still didn’t change just how good it felt. With all of her limbs gone, just shortish stumps left out of each of them, she was now truly helpless. That was a pretty interesting feeling - but she couldn’t appreciate it in full, her mind clouded by a powerful twin climax that was going through both her male and female reproductive organs. The orgasmic squeezes of her vagina milked a load of spunk out of the man fucking her cunt, and the woman riding her dick came soon afterwards in response to the junk Katarina was sending into her body. As they did that, Katarina took the time to look at the other Deadlords - who were still getting off with her cut-off hands and feet. The longer parts of her limbs were just left on the ground, with no one paying attention to them - but her fingers were still working hard to help them come, and so was the combined pair of her feet. As Katarina saw some semen shooting out of the divide between them, suddenly she felt something wet and cold over her face. Her vision straightened out, and looking upwards she saw another of the female Deadlords sitting on her face. It was one of the clerics, the woman’s dress lifted to allow for easy access to her cunt - and the dead woman’s panties were being tugged to the side, making it so that she was rubbing her cunt right across her face. Katarina had plenty of experience with eating other women out - Clarisse had made sure to give her a good training in that back at the orphanage. Then, however, she still had access to her hands… But now she’d have to make do without them.

Katarina proceeded to try her hardest on that. She wiped her tongue across the dead girl’s labia for a few times, then moved on to poking her clit with it and enjoying the way the over-sensitive nub was squeezing right back into the flesh of her tongue. Surprisingly, her lifeless skin and flesh did not taste too bad. After feeling the woman’s juices ooze all over her face, Katarina knew she had aroused the deadlord enough with that - so she slid her tongue in between the girl’s pussy lips. In life, this deadlord was the young cleric Sara. Even if her body was not developed in death, she was still old enough to feel sexually aroused like this. Now, the white-haired girl proceeded to ride Katarina’s face with enthusiasm that was pretty fitting for a girl her age - even if the action itself was anything but that. The girl’s pussy was developed enough to let her come, though - and as Katarina moved her tongue within the girl’s tight walls, Sara’s undead body began to move towards a climax.

Sara’s body pressed Katarina’s head against the ground, and it also obstructed most of her view - so she couldn’t see what was going on around her lower body. However, with how short the downtime was the last time, she expected that her pussy would get filled again soon. However, instead of that, her abdomen got a different kind of attention. Fresh pain blossomed in it as a knife sliced right into it, a horizontal red line opening in her skin with some blood spilling out of it. The cut wasn’t too deep, though - the woman who stabbed her did not want to mess with any of her insides. Taking the knife out, the woman handed it to the man she borrowed it from - she wanted a weapon more precise than her sword for it. Next, she slipped her fingers into the wound and tugged it open - allowing her to take a look inside the pink-haired girl’s lower body. And within it was a perfectly fine womb. Even if Katarina was a futa, her insides were these of a normal woman - and that’s what the deadlord would go for next. She pushed one hand into the opening, and closed it right over the assassin’s womb. Having fingers press against it from the outside felt really weird - but also caused a warm tingling to go down from it and into her vagina. Her grey eyes rolled back in both pain and pleasure as the woman began to pull on it. With the strength boost that came with the magic which brought the woman back from the dead, it made it easy for her to pull it out. Katarina screamed as she felt her ovaries being ripped out, and she screamed even more when her vagina began to tear right below her cervix. No one could tell if these screams were because of how much it hurt, or because of how good it made her feel, though…

Her screams were tuned down a bit by the cunt that was pressing against her open mouth - Katarina taking a break with lapping away at it because she needed to give a voice to what she was feeling. As the woman at her lower body finished her job with a sound tug, taking her uterus away from her for good, the pain flowing into her ended - except for the bleeding at the end of her vagina - and she could return to Sara’s lifeless pussy. With her youth in life, her sexual endurance was pretty low - and she wasn’t able to last much longer afterwards. Her come, mixed with slime and mucus, flooded onto Katarina’s face as she brought Sara’s body to a climax. However, the undead cleric did not stay over her face for too long as she shook in her orgasm - instead, she was pushed away by the woman who still had Katarina’s womb in her hand. The tactician stared at it for a few moments. This was the part of her that could one day give birth to new life… She wasn’t sure, how to feel about it. She never really thought about having children before - her life as an assassin never gave her the time for that, and neither did her atonement in Marth’s army and her time in Askr. Well, it’s not like she’d get the chance to get pregnant now... 

As Katarina was thinking about that, the older undead woman stood directly over her face - holding Katarina’s womb right over it and letting blood from it fall onto the girl’s cheek. After a few droplets of blood did, the swordmaster moved it towards her crotch instead. Squeezing it in her hand to give it a more phallic shape, she then shoved it right into her waiting cunt. Then, she proceeded to ram it in and out of her, fucking herself with it as if it was a dildo. It was not at stiff as one, but it still was able to give her walls enough pleasure to let her feel good. With the way she was standing, the deadlord was forcing Katarina to watch all of it - and Katarina was quite fascinated by that sight indeed. Such an intimate part of her body was now being used as a tool to pleasure herself by another woman, and Katarina couldn’t get her eyes off it. Just like with her hands and feet, seeing it used in this way made her quite happy - and excited, too. Her dick began to harden again, even despite the open hole right over it. 

With it standing up as proudly as it did, her dick caught the attention of another of the female deadlords. However, that one didn’t desire to feel it inside her. Instead, she just got down next to it - and squeezed it hard with her hand. Then, she began to run it up and down Katarina’s dick, jerking the futa girl off. Along the way, she tried to twist it around in order to give Katarina some more pain, but that only caused it to twitch harder in her hands, so she gave up on that - and continued to stroke Katarina’s dick while doing that. Katarina was pretty happy about that - with her hands gone, she’d thought she’d not get to feel fingers being wrapped around her cock again. The woman’s cold fingers caused shivers to go down her spine, especially as she ran her fingers over the tip of her erection. After some time, it was enough to get her close to cumming again. Katarina was breathing heavily with each stroke the woman did then, making it clear what state her body was in. Just~! A few~! More~! Strokes~! Aaaand~! Katarina’s dick exploded all over the dead hand that was moving up and down her shaft, thick streaks of semen shooting out of it.

However, Katarina wouldn’t get to experience the orgasmic pleasure for too long. Her mouth opened to scream in pleasure again, making a small “O” that her moan would come through - but before she could do that, a sword cut right through her neck. Just like with Ishtar, the tactician’s climax was what brought about her demise. The flash in her neck felt great, but losing the pleasure of an orgasm was disappointing. She knew she was about to die now. She knew she deserved it - so she accepted it without feeling bad about it. There was just one thing Katarina did regret… She promised Kris that she’d come back… Oh, if only it was Kris who killed her instead of these soldiers she did not care about! She would have loved to die for her lover’s enjoyment…  
“Ah, Kris…” The royal guard’s face flashed right in front of her grey eyes. Her dream of the two of them happily living together did come true, for at least some time… At least the leader of the 7th platoon would have something to remember her by… Turned out leaving her shorts in their room did have another upside they did not consider… “Kriiiiiiiis…” She thought one final time before passing away.

Katarina dying was no reason for the deadlords to stop having their way with her body. Her vagina was still an enjoyable fuck. Being able to go so deep in that the tip would go out through where her cervix used to be was also interesting - interesting enough that Julius himself had tried it out. Her corpse also took a few dicks down her neck stump, and her head was forced down onto a few pricks as well - along with more undead pussies being dragged right across her lips. Julius was keeping count of the climaxes his undead soldiers had - until eventually they passed the number that was on the plaque which had been hanging from Ishtar’s leg. As that happened, Julius ordered them to stand down - and instead told them to work on making Katarina’s body an example of what those who crossed Julius got.

Taking one of the banners of Ishtar’s decimated squad, they removed the cloth from it - leaving just the wooden cross as a base. Katarina’s head was impaled on the uppermost part of it. The stumps of her arms were covered with iron lids, with loops of rope tied to them that were used to hang her torso from the arms of the cross. Centering her properly, her neck stump was just a little below her detached head. That position also meant the vertical pole was caught in the crack of her shapely butt. While her juicy thighs could still sway to one side and another as her body would be carried around, her butt would still stay centered - though it was still possible to get a nice look at it from the side or from behind. Up the front of her torso were her boobs - with their above average size adding to the sight. She still had her scarf and the scraps of her dress on, but they were no help in covering them up. But that didn’t mean they were completely uncovered. There was a pair of golden chains that latched onto one of her nipples each. With their other ends, they were tangled with her ovaries - meaning the girl’s womb was hanging from her tits in the central part of her midsection. Further down was the horizontal cut through which her womb had left through - and just a bit below it was the girl’s dick. It has shrunk a bit after her death, but it was still erect - and would stay like that permanently. There was also a long streak of semen leaking out of its tip, dangling from it with no signs it’d fall later on. Right below its base was Katarina’s cunt - which was dripping with semen from those who had used her there before she was put up like that. That cum also continued onto what remained of her large thighs, running down them all the way to the stumps of her legs. However, her legs, as well as her arms, were just discarded - there was no spot to put them at. However, the same wasn’t true for her hands and feet. Her long feet were already tied together, so all it took was adding a loop onto the rope binding them and then they were hanged from one of the cross’s arms. The same was done with her petite hands, which were hung on the other side of the cross. Katarina’s body ended up as a banner that would surely show Julius’s enemies what to expect if they tried to upset him - giving the girl a way to impact others even after dying.

And just that she did - telling the next group of heroes Kiran sent into this world to be more careful as they run into her corpse just moments after coming out of the portal. Among them was Kris, the Hero-King’s guard asking Kiran to go on this team after Katarina had not returned. It was quite a shock to see her like that - but Kris knew that Katarina desired to die. Being more cautious than the first group, this team of heroes managed to deal with Julius just fine - and they returned to Askr without any troubles. Katarina’s body was taken back home by Kris, too. Kris knew that the girl would have been delighted to find out that all the various parts of her body were now being used by her lover as masturbatory tools. Getting proper preservatory spells cast on it, Kris made sure that Katarina’s corpse would not age or rot. That would let the tactician stay with Kris forever - which was the fate Katarina was always hoping for anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> The girl getting hanged is pretty much the feh generic bow flier enemy


End file.
